Wireless communication providers are increasingly upgrading legacy communication networks to support newer communication standards and equipment. For example, second generation (2G) and third generation (3G) wireless networks are being upgraded to simultaneously support fourth generation (4G) communication standards and network elements. However, 4G network elements use different data usage records that are generally not compatible with existing billing systems for 2G and 3G wireless networks. As such, wireless communication providers typically must incur the cost of a separate billing system or billing software module for 4G wireless networks as part of an upgrade.